What If Lily Forgave Severus
by anjieslyfox
Summary: Severus called her a Mudblood. Lily forgave him. Voldemort still wants him. Who hears the prophecy now? SS/LE OOC Snape
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Severus Snape was walking down the hallway to the Gryffindor common room. He was a Slytherin but his best friend and the girl he loved was a Gryffindor. He had to apologize to her. He should have never said it. He would change, for her.

As he reached the portrait that led into the Gryffindor common room, he noticed that it was closed. It was about half an hour after dinner and he assumed most people would be in the common room. But if a Gryffindor happened to be out, Severus would be here waiting for them. He needed to speak with Lily. He would wait outside all night if he had to.

He sat down on the cold stone right next to the portrait. The Fat Lady looked at him out of the corner of her eye. He hadn't even tried to get in or even guess a password. Just as Severus was starting to fall asleep, he heard footsteps coming towards the common room. He looked up and saw a Gryffindor girl who was in his year. That means that she must share a dormitory with Lily.

It was Mary Mcdonald. The girl whom Mulciber had tried to hurt. Severus stood up.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him with a sneer on her face.

"Can you tell Lily-"

"I'm not telling Lily anything you say!" Mary exclaimed.

"Well, fine then! I guess I will have to sleep out here until she comes out," said Severus.

Mary gave an annoyed sound and said "Twitter Totter," and entered into the Gryffindor common room. Severus sat back down and put his head on his knees. 'She has to come out sometime,' he thought.

Severus stood up as he heard the portrait whole open up five minutes later. He watched as Lily Evens stepped out into the hall. She was in her dressing gown and looks like she was just getting ready for bed.

"What do you want, Sev?" she asked quite aggressively which was most unlike her.

Severus opened his mouth and closed it again. He tried to speak again. "I-." It was no good. He couldn't do it.

"Look, Sev. I'm tired and I don't feel like talking to you right now, so if you don't hurry up and say what you want to say, I'm going back to bed."

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"I'm not interested," Lily said scornfully.

"I'm sorry!" he yelled.

"Save your breath," she replied. "I only came out because Mary told me you were threatening to sleep here."

"I was. I would have done. I never meant to call you Mudblood, it just-," started Severus.

"Slipped out? It's too late. I've made excuses for you for years. None of my friends can understand why I even talk to you. You and your precious little Death Eater friends – you see, you don't even deny it! You don't even deny that's what you're all aiming to be! You can't wait to join You-Know-Who, can you?"

Severus tried to defend himself, but nothing came out. He tried again. "No – listen, I didn't mean –"

-To call me Mudblood? But you call every one of my birth Mudblood, Severus. Why should I be any different?"

Severus couldn't explain anything. Lily started to climb back through the portrait hole. Severus then did something very brave and very stupid. He chased after her, right into the Gryffindor common room. It was nice and warm, nothing like the cold and drafty Slytherin common room.

"Severus, what are you doing?" whispered Lily. "Get out before you get into trouble."

"Oh, now you care about me?" he asked, hardly keeping his voice to a whisper.

"Sev, I've always cared. But you need to get back to your own common room."

"Not until you hear me out, Lil," said a very determined Severus. "I refuse to leave until we talk."

"We did. You apologized, I don't forgive you," Lily whispered.

"I wasn't finished out there," Severus said. "Please, Lil, just hear me out. Please."

Lily's resolve vanished. It was the first time she had ever heard Severus ask for something with please attached to it. "Fine," she breathed. "But out there, so we don't get into trouble. In an empty class-room."

Lily left the common room with Severus right behind her. She led the way into an empty classroom. Lily sat down in one of the desks and watched as Severus paced back and forth in front of her.

"Lil, what if –." Severus took a deep breath. "What if I changed? No more Avery. No more Mulciber. No more calling anyone a "Mudblood". Would I then earn your trust back?"

"Sev, I don't know."

"Lil, you've known me since we were nine, before we even came to Hogwarts," said Severus with a sigh. "We've been best friends for almost ten years now. You know me. You know I can change."

"I know that, Severus. But what I don't know is if you will like it. I don't want you to be miserable," whispered Lily.

"The only way I would ever be miserable is if I lost you," stated Severus, looking at his feet.

"Ok, Sev. One more shot. But one screw up and I'm done. Do we have a deal?" asked Lily, trying to look into his eyes.

Severus looked up suddenly, a huge smile on his face. "Yes, Lil. We have a deal." And they hugged, like best friends. 'Soon, I will tell you how I really feel about you, Lily Evens. Soon,' Severus thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Hey, Lil! Hi, Mary! You guys ready for the big break?" Severus asked. It was the end of the term, and Lily and Severus were back to being close friends again. Severus stopped hanging around with Avery and Mulciber. He never called anyone a "Mudblood" since that afternoon with Potter and his stupid friends.

"Lily, he's changed," Marry whispered in her ear.

Lily only nodded and smiled as they got closer to Severus. He picked her up and gave her a huge hug. Marry was just smiling at her best friend and her new friend. Who would have known that Slytherins and Gryffindor would be such great friends?

"Shall we get a compartment together than?" Lilly asked.

"I can't. I am meeting Renold, remember?" responded Mary.

"Oh that's right. You have fun. Write me tons this summer, okay?"

"I will!" and she was off with a quick, "See you, Lily, bye Severus," over her shoulder.

"Renold, he's the Ravenclaw Quidditch captain, right?" Severus asked.

"Yeah. Why do you ask? Does Sevy got a crushy?" teased Lily.

"Not on Mary. I'm happy for her."

"Wait. Does that mean you do like someone?" Lily asked. Severus tried to hide his smile. "Ok, you have to tell me! I mean it, Sev!"

"No."

"Oh, come on! Who's the lucky girl?"

"No. You will laugh at me."

"No I won't, Sev. You know me better than that."

"I'm not ready yet, Lil. I promise I will tell you before the end of the summer, okay?" said Severus.

"Fine. Just make sure you tell me," said Lily. "She has to be good enough for you, and who to judge better than your best friend?"

Severus smiled at Lily. He had to come up with the courage to tell Lily before the summer was over. But how? There was no way he was going to go to his father for help. Not after his father had beaten him and his mother for many years. But he was sixteen, now. His father had stopped when he realized that Severus could easily slip away from him. Maybe his mother could help him. No, she wasn't too fond of Lily in the first place. She would probably just kick him out when he got there anyway.

"So, Sev," Lily broke through his thoughts as they were speeding towards London. "Are you going to hitch a ride with me and my family like always?"

"I suppose I will ride with you," said Severus. "I am assuming that they will be expecting me, anyway."

"Yeah, seeing as you have been getting rides from my parents to and from London for years, I am sure they saved you a seat." Lily smiled.

At that instant, someone, whom Severus hoped would leave them be, opened the door. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew were standing in the door way.

"Hello there, Snivellus," said Black.

"Hi, Evans," Potter said to Lily. "Why don't you leave the muggle hater and come and join us?"

"James," whispered Lupin. "Let's just leave them alone."

"No way, Moony! I think we should have some fun with Snively before we don't get to see him for a few months!"

"I agree with Padfoot!"

"You touch him and I will curse you into the toe rag that you are, Potter," said Lily in a deadly whisper. Severus smiled.

"Oh, ho! Some one's a little feisty! I like that in a girl, Evens," Potter said with a smile.

"Keep dreaming, Potter," said Lily. "The day I decide to date you will be the day that I will join You-Know-Who!"

The four boys gasped at Lily's statement. "It's him, isn't it? He's got you wanting to join the Death Eaters, hasn't he?" whispered Potter.

"Yeah, right. We're planning on joining the Order of the Phoenix when we leave Hogwarts," responded Severus.

"Like they would let a git like you join?" said Black. "You who calls muggle-borns "Mudbloods"? I doubt that they would even let you shine their shoes!"

"Sirius! Just leave it," said Lupin.

"Leave, now," said Lily. Her wand was out and she was pointing it at Potter.

"Fine. This isn't over, Snivellus!" yelled Potter as he and his gang left.

Severus could hear them laughing all the way into the next car. "What am I thinking? They're right. The Order would never take me in. I'm a Slytherin." Severus slumped back in his seat, staring at the floor.

"Don't you dare listen to what those baboons say. We are going to do great things for the Order, Sev," Lily said to the back of his head. She lifted his face and cradled them in her hands. "Look at me, Sev. Have I ever broken a promise to you?"

"No."

"Well, I promise that everything will work out. Okay?"

Severus smiled. Lily's hands felt warm and nice on his face. "Okay."

Severus and Lily talked about how awesome fighting the Death Eaters was going to be once they had finished their education and joined the Order for the rest of the ride to London.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Severus picked a bunch of flowers near the river. Today was the day; he was going to tell Lily the truth. As he picked all kinds of wildflowers, he thought of the last month and a half that Severus and Lily had spent together. They were going to start sixth year in a couple of weeks, and Lily had so kindly reminded him of his promise a few days before.

He had practiced by talking into his mirror at night when his parents were asleep. The mirror gave him encouraging tips on how to tell Lily how he felt. Severus was so immersed in his thoughts, that he didn't realize that his feet had carried him all the way to Lily's. He knocked on the door, the flowers behind his back.

The door opened and Lily's father let Severus into the living room. Mr. Evans was a nice muggle man. He worked as a mechanic in London and had Lily's green eyes that Severus loved so much. Mrs. Evans saw that Severus had arrived and gave him a big hug and handed him a fresh slice of banana bread. Severus thought that not even the house elves at Hogwarts could out cook Mrs. Evans.

Lily came down the stairs in a beautiful white sun dress, kissed her parents good bye, and took Severus by the hand to the back yard. They sat on the two swings, their arm's wrapped around the chains.

"Well, I promised you that I would tell you who I had a crush on before the summer was over," Severus started.

"Wait, Sev. If you really don't want to tell me, you don't have to," said Lily.

"But I do, Lil. You're my best friend. I have to tell you."

"Okay, if you're sure," said Lily.

"Lily," Severus took a deep breath. "I have been meaning to tell you this for a long time." He handed her the flowers.

"Sev-"

"You don't have to say anything, Lil. I couldn't keep it bottled up anymore," Severus said. "I like you. A lot. We can still be best friends if you don't like me that way. I understand-"

Lily stopped Severus from blabbing away with just a finger to his lips. "Sev, I like you too."

Severus smiled and lifted Lily off of the swing into the biggest hug he had ever given her. When he set her down, Severus looked into her eyes. Lily stood on her tippy toes and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Ew! Lily, get away from him!" screamed her sister, Petunia from the back fence. She was there with Vernon Dursely, her boyfriend who was at Smelting's, the preppy boy school.

"Tuney! Stop it," yelled Lily. "We're sisters. I am fine with your choice in a boyfriend, why can't you be fine with mine?"

"You didn't tell her?" asked Vernon.

"Tell me what?" snapped Lily.

"Me and Vernon are getting married," Petunia whispered. "And I am fine with your choices, as long as it's someone _normal_."

As always, whenever Petunia used the word normal around Severus, he got riled up. "Normal! Like it matters?"

"Sev, please, calm down," said Lily.

"Lil, she wants you to be with someone normal. She doesn't like me at all."

Lily put a reassuring hand on Severus. "It's fine. She has her choices, and we have ours."

Severus took a deep breath. He finally calmed down. Lily was the only one who could ever cool his temper.

"Snape, it's not that I don't like you. I just don't like your parents," said Petunia.

"Well, you aren't the only one," mulled Severus. "I hate them too."

Vernon put a hand around Petunia's waist and they walked over to Severus and Lily.

"Tuney, don't you think we could be sisters again? Please? I don't like fighting with you."

"Yes. I don't like fighting with you either," responded Petunia.

The two girls hugged and the boys looked at each other. Severus what happy that Lily and her sister had finally made up after all of these years. He smiled at the girls.

"So," said Severus, "when's the wedding?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

For the last two weeks of the holidays, Severus and Lily were inseparable. Severus was always at the house, eating dinner with the family and even spending Petunia's 18th birthday with a happy smile. It seemed that all too soon they would be back on the train to Hogwarts for their sixth year. Petunia did something that she hasn't done since Lily's first year. She and Vernon had come with to say farewell to Severus and Lily as they boarded the train. Vernon knew all about the wizarding world now that he and Petunia were going to be married, and he was cool with it.

Severus and Lily were hugged and kissed and were told to have a good term and that they would see them at Christmas. They walked through the barrier and onto platform 9 ¾ to see the scarlet steam engine that would take them back to school.

Mary was running up to Lily and Severus as soon as they were through the barrier. "You two are never going to believe this!" she screamed at them.

"What?" Lily asked.

"Renold asked me to marry him!" Mary screamed. Lily and Mary were jumping up and down in fits of joy. "Will you be my maid of honor?"

"Duh! I would have demanded that I be your maid of honor," responded Lily.

Severus just smiled at the two girls. He might have to step up to the plate soon as well. First Petunia and then Mary. Everyone was getting married.

"Well, I have some news as well," said Lily and she grabbed Severus's arm. "Me and Sev are dating now."

"Well, it's about time," said Mary. Severus just gawked at her. "You two were inseparable since the first time I met you."

Severus saw Potter a few feet away with Black. Potter was staring daggers at Severus. He was storming over to confront them but Lupin suddenly appeared and tripped him. Potter fell and his glasses flew off of his face and broke right a Severus's feet. Severus picked them up and repaired them with a tap of his wand. He walked over to Potter as Black was helping him to his feel.

Potter stared at Severus, his wand was still in his hands. Severus pocked his wand and handed the glasses back to Potter. Severus walked back to Lily, her face stretched into a big grin. Black was in awe, staring at Severus, not knowing what to do. He suddenly came back to his senses and drew his wand and pointed it at Severus's back.

"Oi! Snivellus!" he yelled. Severus turned around and saw that both Potter and Black had their wands on him. Lupin was trying to stop them.

"James! Sirius! Stop this, now!" he yelled.

Potter and Black shoved him out of the way. The two boys raised their wands. Severus just stood there, not drawing his own wand, waiting. He was sick of fighting with them. This year, he was going to stop fighting. Lily, however, had other plans in mind. She drew her wand and pointed it first at Black and then at Potter and shook her head. Severus, with his back to Lily, didn't see this. They dropped their wands and marched back to Mr. and Mrs. Potter.

"Oh, Sev!" screamed Lily. She hugged him. "I'm so proud of you! Standing up to them! Fixing that toe rags glasses!"

Severus smiled and hugged he back. "You know Lil, I think you are the best thing that ever happened to me."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

The first half of school went by very quickly, Severus thought. He and Lily had every class together. They were NEWT students and were taking Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, and Astronomy. They wanted to be prepared for anything when they finally joined the Order of the Phoenix.

"Sev!" Lily screamed as he was walking into the great hall. "My parents have invited us for Christmas! You want to go?"

"Oh, Lil. You should know by now that I will go where ever you are," said Severus. He was very happy to be invited to the Evans for Christmas. He wasn't too fond of staying at Hogwarts alone this year or spending it with his father. His mother had passed away a month after he returned to school.

Lily smiled and the marched into the Great Hall for the last dinner before they left. Severus sat at the Gryffindor table with Lilly and all of their friends. Everyone was so impressed with how much he had changed. But they all knew why. He was madly in love with Lily Evans. His fellow Slytherins had started to play pranks on him. They got so bad that Professor Dumbledore had to set up a separate room for him to stay in. Severus didn't mind. It was like having his own place. Lily could visit him anytime she wanted as long as it was before curfew. Severus was happy. For the first time in a long time, he was blissful at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Renold, who was also sitting with the Gryffindors a lot more now, passed Severus the mashed potatoes. A few seats down sat Potter, Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew. Severus came to like Lupin a lot more now. Even if he was a werewolf. He was a nice werewolf. Potter and Black still look at Severus with medusa eyes. Pettigrew just agreed to everything that the two boys said. Severus shook his head and waved to Lupin, who waved back.

Lily and Mary were talking about wedding details. It looked like Severus would be at two weddings in less than two years. Mary and Renold wanted to hold their wedding during the fall after they graduated from Hogwarts. And Petunia, Lily's sister, was having her wedding the coming summer. Severus just smiled and held Lily's hand until dinner was done.

Severus walked Lily slowly back to Gryffindor tower. "Well, I will see you tomorrow. Night," Lily said.

"Good night, my petal," Severus said. He kissed her good night and watched her as she walked through the portrait hole.

Severus walked back to his room, hands in his pockets and whistling away. He didn't bother looking out for Potter and his gang as Lily and Lupin always stopped them before they could do anything. But tonight was different.

Potter was alone in following Severus. He was determined to get him back for that little stunt at the train station. He was sure that he was an evil little git. Some people had a bad streak that never went away. He would prove that to Lily Evans and win her heart.

But Potter had forgotten about the trick step. His foot sunk in and he let out a yelp. His wand and the map fell out of his hands and down the stairs towards Severus. Severus had turned around at the sound. He saw the map, picked it up and saw that Potter was right in front of him, stuck in the trick step.

"Hello, James. Are you stuck?" Severus asked. "Would you like some help?"

"Not from and evil git like you!" he snarled.

Severus walked up the stairs and took off the cloak that Potter was wearing. "You want to know something, James?" whispered Severus. "I stopped fighting you the day that you flipped me upside down. Why can't you?"

"Because Evans deserves better than you!" yelled Potter.

"I know she does. But it's her choice, not mine. I can't help but to love her," said Severus. "Now, would you like some help or not? I can't imagine that your leg is feeling too good."

Potter just glared at Severus. He could see that it was hopeless. Potter was never going to give it up.

"James!" yelled a voice further down the corridor. Severus looked around Potter and saw that it was Lupin, who was closely followed by Lily and Black. "Severus, you okay?"

"Yeah, Remus. Thanks. I think we should help James get out of this step, though," said Severus.

"Since when have you two been on first names?" demanded Black.

"Since he tripped James at the station," answered Severus.

Together, Severus, Lupin, and Black lifted Potter out of the step. Severus handed Potter his wand, map, and cloak.

"Can we at least agree to stop fighting with each other?" Severus asked. "We don't have to be friends. Just, no more fighting. We are going to be on the same side soon enough."

"For now, Snivellus," threatened Potter. "But one step backwards and you will wish you never came to Hogwarts."

"Ok, James, Sirius. Let's get back to our dormitory," said Lupin. "Night, Severus."

"Good night, Remus." Severus sat down on the steps and Lily sat next to him. "You knew that Potter was going to try to ambush me?"

"I found Remus tied up in the common room. Black tried to stop me but I had a few hexes up my sleeve," Lily laughed.

"Well, you always do. Why do you think I agree with you all the time?" Severus asked.

"Sev!" she exclaimed. Lily slapped his shoulder lightly.

"You know, I heard about these abusive relationships-"

Lily and Severus laughed themselves to tears. Lily put her head on Severus's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and smelled her hair.

"I love you," said Severus. This was the first time that he had actually said it to her.

"I love you too, Sev," Lily whispered back. She leaned her head back and looked into his eyes. They lost their coldness over the last few months and now reminded her of a warm fire instead of long tunnels.

Severus leaned down and put his lips to hers. He knew, at this moment, that he was going to marry her. Lily was going to be his petal, forever.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Severus got up early on Christmas Eve. He was staying in the guest bedroom with Vernon. They had plans to go into town to get Lily and Petunia extra special presents. Mr. Evans had overheard their plans and had asked to come along as well. He wanted to get something for Mrs. Evans as well. So the three men got into the car before anyone the girls were awake.

"So, Severus," said Vernon. "When are you going to pop the question?"

Mr. Evans looked at Severs through the rearview mirror. "I'm not sure yet."

"Well, you love her right?"

"Of course I love her."

"Then ask her."

"It's not that simple," said Severus quietly, but Vernon didn't seem to have heard him. They stopped at a nice jewelry store.

Severus was looking for something a lot more special for Lily. Mr. Evans had found a beautiful set of rose earrings with diamond studs. Vernon found a wonderful necklace with a ruby and diamond heart. Severus was having a little difficulty. He walked by a case full of rings when he saw it.

It was the most beautiful ring that he had ever seen. It was perfect for Lily. The diamond was in the shape of a flower and had rubies and sapphires and emeralds embedded into the diamond. It would be perfect for Lily's finger. But he wasn't sure if he was ready to propose yet. He got the ring anyway, knowing that someday, he would be. He also got her a set of earrings and a necklace that matched the ring flawlessly for her Christmas present.

When the men returned back home, the girls were sitting at the table. Eyes full of fire.

"Hello, my dears," said Mr. Evans.

"Just where were you three?" scorned Mrs. Evans.

"We decided that we needed some man time," Mr. Evans tried to explain.

"MAN TIME! What is that supposed to mean?"

"Mrs. Evans," Vernon began.

"You agreed to this "man time," Vernon?" Petunia asked.

"Well-"

"It's Christmas Eve and you left us here."

Severus sat down beside Lily. She glared at him. "What about you?"

"We went out to get you girls something special," whispered Severus.

"At least he was a gentleman and told the truth," huffed Mrs. Evans.

"But we also did go out for some guy time. That wasn't the initial plan, but it got to get near lunch time, and we were hungry," Severus explained.

"Well, a note would have been nice. So, what did you get us?" asked Petunia.

"Now, Petunia, dear," said Vernon. "It's not Christmas yet-"

"Vernon, we should just give them their presents. There already wrapped anyways," said Mr. Evans.

So the men took out the Christmas presents and handed them over. Mrs. Evens let out a gasp when she opened her earrings. Petunia shrieked and jumped into Vernon's arms. Lily stared at hers and didn't say a word. Severus looked at her and saw that she was crying.

"Lily, what is it?" asked Severus desperately. "You don't like it?"

Lily shook her head. "How did you know I was looking at these?" She threw her arms around Severus and continued to cry into his neck.

Severus was so relieved that she wasn't upset that he decided that it was time. After the late afternoon tea, he asked Mr. Evans for a private word while the girls were taking a nap.

"Severus," said Mr. Evans when they were sitting in the kitchen. "I know you love my Lily very much. You two were inseparable growing up. Her first friend before Hogwarts, her best friend at Hogwarts. And now her boyfriend."

"Sir, Mr. Evans," started Severus. He was very nervous. This wasn't even close to telling Lily how he felt. "I wish…to ask you…Um….Could I have your daughters hand in marriage?"

Severus waited and waited for what felt like an eternity. "Yes, Severus. I would be happy to call you my son."

Severus smiled. "Thank you, Sir. So much."

"Please, Severus. Call me Bob. I will, after all, become your father in-law."

Dinner was soon upon them and Severus was preparing for his proposition tomorrow. He kept thinking of how he was going to say it. Lily kept asking him why he was so quiet. Severus just said, "I'm just a little tired. It's nothing, Lil."

Severus couldn't wait to get to bed. Christmas couldn't come soon enough for him.

He woke to find that Vernon was already getting dressed. He was in a very smart looking suit. Severus quickly found his nicest clothes and ran down the stairs into the living room. He sat on the love seat waiting for everyone else to come down. He looked in the mirror multiple times, checking his hair and his teeth.

"Good morning, Severus," said Mrs. Evans when she saw him sitting on the sofa. "A very Happy Christmas to you."

"A very Happy Christmas to you as well, Mrs. Evans," responded Severus.

Mr. Evans nodded at Severus as he walked into the kitchen to help Mrs. Evans with breakfast. Vernon nodded as well and sat in the kitchen. Petunia and Lily were the last ones down.

Severus stood up and saw that Lily was in the cutest dress that she ever wore. It was a pale pink with blue flowers all around it. Lily was always looked perfect to Severus, but now she looked superb. They sat down to eat. Mr. and Mrs. Evans had made scrambled eggs, hash browns, sausage, and pancakes. It was delicious.

Soon the family went into the living room to open up presents. Lily handed Severus his. When he opened it, he saw that it was a book about potions. His favorite subject. Severus had gotten Lily a hair comb that matched her hair perfectly. It was a magic comb that formed to the combers hair and never tore out hair. It could even be left in the hair as an accessory.

Soon all of the presents were unwrapped. "Well, is that all of them?" asked Mrs. Evans.

"No," said Severus. "There's one more." Severus stood up and got down on one knee in front of Lily. "Lily Evens, I promise to love and cherish you for the rest of my life. Will you please marry me?"

He opened the box and showed Lily the ring that he had gotten the other day. He waited with bated breath, looking into her beautiful green eyes. She looked back into his, her hand over her mouth in disbelief.

"Sev, I-I," she took a deep breath. "Severus, yes. I will marry you."

Severus put the ring onto her finger and picked her up and kissed her. This was the happiest moment of his life. Mr. Evans was holding Mrs. Evans and Vernon was holding Petunia. Severus put Lily down.

"I promised you that I would tell you who I liked," said Severus. "You remember that?"

"Yes, Sev, I do," she whispered with a smile.

"Just so you know, I love you. I love you with all my heart," Severus whispered in her ear.

"I love you, too, Sev."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Before they had to go back to Hogwarts, Severus and Lily both decided that they didn't want to tell people about their engagement for a while. They would wait until they were out of Hogwarts. Mr. and Mrs. Evans took Severus and Lily back to London to get onto the train.

"Now study hard, you two," said Mrs. Evans.

"We always do, Mum," responded Severus. He hugged and kissed her on the cheek and turned to his soon to be new and better father.

"Have a good term," Mr. Evans said. He clapped a hand on to Severus's shoulder.

Lily and her parents hugged, kissed, and said their good byes. Severus loaded their things on to the train. They leaned out the window for last good byes and kisses just before the train started to pull out of the station.

Severus and Lily found an empty compartment. Lily sat down as Severus loaded their trunks in the racks above their heads. Severus sat down across from Lily and smiled. He was with the girl of his dreams. Nothing could make his day better. However, something did.

As Severus and Lily were playing a friendly game of Exploding Snap, James Potter and his friends appeared in the open door way.

Severus looked up and thought that James had decided to go back on his word. Both he and Lily looked uneasy at the four boys.

"Severus," said James to his feet. "I wanted to apologize for my behavior over the last few years. I had no reason to treat you like I did."

"I'm sorry as well, Snape," said Sirius in a voice that plainly stated that he was not sorry at all.

"Severus, we have decided as a group that it is time to make you one of the Marauders," said Remus. "We would like for you join us, as a friend."

"That's very kind of, Remus. But I must decline. We can be friends, but I have no desire to join the Marauders," said Severus. "I also accept your apologies. Thank you."

"You are most welcome, Severus," said Remus. "We will see you in class."

The boys left the compartment and Severus slid the door shut. He could hear Sirius arguing with Remus all the way down the car. "Drop it," James said. This made Severus smile.

He was no longer going to be made fun of or hung upside down by his ankle. He was going to have friends. He, Severus Snape, was happy.

Lily decided that it was time for a nap and she slept in Severus's arms all the way to Hogsmade Station. Severus petted her soft red hair and whispered in her ear. "Lil, where here."

Lily blinked her eyes and smiled up at Severus. She turned around and gave him a hug. "Did you have a nice nap, my petal?" Severus asked.

"Yes, I did," Lily responded as she sat up.

Severus took their trunks down from the rack and charmed them to float in front of them as they walked to the carriages. Severus put them on top and climbed inside with Lily. It was the start of a new term. It was the first term that Severus was ever looking forward to.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Severus and Lily sat next to each other as they cheered on Gryffindor. It was the last Quidditch match of the year. Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. Currently Gryffindor was ahead by fifty points. If Gryffindor won the match, they would win the Quidditch Cup and the House Cup.

"Come on, James!" Severus yelled.

James had just spotted the snitch and was diving to the ground. The Slytherin seeker was right on his tail. Suddenly, three feet from the ground, James pulled up and the Slytherin seeker crashed into the ground at full speed. James was flying around the stadium, the Golden Snitch in his fist. He flew low and gave Severus a high five. They would be celebrating in the Gryffindor common room tonight. How Severus wished he could be there.

Severus and Lily walked back to the castle alone after the match, still talking about the amazing victory and if the Slytherin seeker was out of the hospital wing yet. When they got to Severus's room, they opened the door to find it packed with Gryffindors. Severus was appalled at so many people in his room. Several hands pulled him and Lily into the room.

Severus had butterbeer after butterbeer shoved into his hands. They partied till well past midnight. That was when Professor McGonagall had entered the room. She had to set off a dozen fireworks from her wand to gain attention.

"That is enough!" yells McGonagall. "All of you get back to your dormitories! Immediately!"

Everyone was gone within three minutes. Lily stayed behind to say good night to Severus.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she said. After giving Severus a quick kiss, Lily too was gone from the room.

Severus sighed with a smile. "I think it is time that you get some sleep, Mr. Snape," McGonagall said. "Good night."

"Good night, professor," said Severus as she closed the door. Severus locked it quickly with his wand and collapsed on his bed. He was sad that the party had ended so soon. People were starting to really like him. He was happy. Severus fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

It was the end of the year feast. Severus was packed and ready to get back on the train and go home. He sat right by Lily. It was such a common occurrence that no one cared anymore that he sat with the Gryffindors. He was one of them, just with green robes. Professor Dumbledore rose to his feet.

"Well, it has been a brilliant year with all of you," he said. His eyes twinkling behind his half-moon spectacles and his beard shining across the hall. "I am sorry to say good bye to you for another summer. But before I do, I believe that the House Cup needs awarding. Huffelpuff stand at two-hundred and thirty-nine points. Ravenclaw at four-hundred and seven points. Slytherin has five-hundred and sixty-eight points. And Gryffindor is at seven-hundred and twelve points. Congratulations Gryffindor on a well-deserved win. Now, I know that times are becoming harder and harder. Families are being torn apart. But keep in mind, that no matter how much you dislike a person, find it in your heart to forgive and love them. Love will keep us together. Now, off to bed and let your minds rest as you dream about your summers."

Severus and Lily waited, as always, for everyone to leave the Gryffindor table. As they waited, Dumbledore and McGonagall walked over to them.

"Mr. Snape," said McGonagall. "We have noticed that you have not sat with the Slytherin table for the entire year. Is it your wish to be a Gryffindor?"

"More than anything. But I was sorted into Slytherin," Severus started. "Is it even possible to switch?"

"If you wish to switch to Gryffindor, Severus, you may do so at the headmaster's approval," replied Dumbledore. "Do you want to be a Gryffindor?"

Severus looked at Lily who was smiling and nodding at him. "Yes, please, professors. I would be honored to be a Gryffindor."

Dumbledore waved his wand at Severus and felt his whole body warm up. He looked down at his uniform and saw that the emerald of his robes had turned to scarlet and the silver to gold. He was a Gryffindor. He smiled up at Dumbledore and McGonagall. They made his year perfect.

"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore," said Severus. "Thank you, Professor McGonagall. You won't regret it! I promise!"

Severus and Lily left the Great Hall and started taking their usual route up to Gryffindor Tower. This time when he said good night to Lily, he said it inside the Gryffindor common room. He was a Gryffindor.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

As Lily got off the train, Severus right behind her with the luggage, she got a trolley for their trunks. Severus placed them carefully on top and they walked arm in arm out into the muggle world. Mr. and Mrs. Evans were waiting for them on the other side of the barrier.

"Mum! Dad!" Lily screamed.

"Hey kids! How was your term?" Mr. Evans asked.

Lily was smiling from ear to ear. "You are never going to believe what happened last night!"

"What?" asked her mother.

"Severus became a Gryffindor!" she exclaimed.

"Really? Well done, Severus," Mr. Evans said as he clapped Severus on the shoulder.

Severus couldn't help from smiling. He was with his family. His real family. But when they got out of the station, his smile fell from his face faster than a speeding snitch. There was his father, leaning against their crappy car.

"Severus! Get in the car," yelled Tobias Snape.

"No," said Severus. "You can't boss me around anymore. I'm of age now. I don't have to listen to you."

"Like hell you don't! I am your father," he stated. "You have to respect me."

"No. You are not my father," Severus said calmly. "I have a family now, a real family. I will not respect the man who beat me and my mother. Leave me alone, please."

Severus than went with the Evans to their car and got in. Tobias was beside himself. He picked up a rock from the ground and threw it at the car. The rock went through the window and hit Severus in the back of the head. His eyes popped and he could see bright patches in front of them. He felt the back of his head. Wet, sticky goo was seeping from his skull. He was bleeding.

"Oh no! Severus! Are you okay?" Lily asked when she saw the blood on his fingers. "Dad!"

"I'm on it, Lily," said Mr. Evans and he started speeding to the hospital.

Severus was starting to feel really light headed. He dropped his head into Lily's lap and she kept a handkerchief her mother had handed her from the glove box, pressed to his head.

"Don't worry, Severus. We will get you patched up soon. Everything's going to be alright," cried Lily.

"Lily," Severus whispered. "Please don't cry. I will be okay as long as I am with you." Lily's tears started to fall into Severus's dark hair.

"We're here," said Mrs. Evans. "Come on, Severus, dear."

Lily and Mrs. Evans lowered him into a wheelchair that Mr. Evans had gotten. They pushed him into the emergency doors and nurses were upon them at once. Soon, Severus was bald with five stiches in the back of his head. The doctors gave him some pain medication for headaches. The Evans helped him back into the car and were soon on their way home.

Severus fell asleep on Lily's lap. When he woke up, Severus was wrapped up in covers. He sat up and his head felt like it was going to pop off. Severus grabbed his skull, wanting the pain to stop.

"Here," said a small voice. He was handed a cup of water and some pills. Severus swallowed the pills gratefully and looked up to see Lily with a sad smile on her face.

The pain was gone almost as quickly as it had come. Severus smiled and dragged Lily into bed with him. He hugged her close and smelled her sweet smelling hair.

"Sev, I don't want you over extenuating yourself," said Lily.

"Is this over extenuating myself?" he asked as he gave her a big kiss.

"Yes," she said, finally getting out.

Severus huffed. "That's no fun." He smiled at her and she couldn't help but to smile back.

"I love you, Sev. But I don't want you hurting," Lily told him.

"Aw, come on, Lil! One little spell and I will be completely healed," he told her.

"I know, but we don't know how to do heal spells yet," she reminded him.

"I supposed you're right," he sighed. He gave her another kiss. "So, what's the diagnosis, Nurse?"

"You need bed rest and care," she said.

"I like the sound of that," Severus smiled.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Lily wouldn't let Severus do anything for the first few days of summer vacation other than lay in bed and snuggle. They would work on their homework during the day and play wizard chess during the afternoon. Severus was teaching Lily about the rules of wizard chess. He took it easy on her, but she didn't seem to be getting the hang of it.

One day, after Severus beat Lily at wizard chess for the fifth time, Mr. Evens walked in, bringing with him delicious snacks and tea. "Trying to teach Lily chess?" he asked. "Good luck with that, Severus."

"But Dad," said Lily, "I'm actually getting really good at it. And this is wizard chess."

"Wizard chess, huh?" said Mr. Evans. "How about I try Severus on, then?"

Severus indicated to the chair on the other side of his bed. He let Mr. Evans play as white. He got the hang to wizard chess pretty quickly for a muggle. Severus was finding it difficult to try any of his strategies. Soon Mr. Evens had both of Severus's bishops, one of his knights, and had almost gotten his queen. Then Severus saw it, and opening that Mr. Evens had over looked.

In four quick moves, Severus whispered, "Checkmate."

Mr. Evans looked around the board quickly and let out a chuckle. "Well, good game, son. That was a good game." He got up and left Severus and Lily by themselves.

"That was a good game. He almost had me at least three times," Severus said to Lily. She only nodded as she put the game away. "What's wrong, Lil?"

"Nothing," she said. Lily got into Severus's bed and cuddled up into his chest. She breathed in the smell of him. "It's just, I only realized that I forgot about your birthday."

Severus let out a chuckle. "I kind of forgot about it too. Christmas dragged it right out of my mind."

"But you didn't forget my birthday," Lily said as she touched the necklace that Severus had gotten her. "I feel terrible. I had it written down on my calendar that I had forgotten here over Christmas break. I can't believe it. I am so sorry, Sev."

"Lily, you never have to get me anything," Severus whispered to her. "You have given me everything that I could ever possibly want."

"Not everything, Sev," Lily reminded him. "You are forgetting a few things that we have not yet given each other."

"Well, until we are married, I have everything that I could possible want," said Severus. "I love you, Lil. You are all that matters to me."

"I love you too, Sev," Lily said as she curled up closer to Severus.

He reached down and lifted her chin so that he could see her eyes. Severus smiled at her and then kissed her. She loved him, that's all that mattered.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

The day had come. Severus was finally going to get his stitches removed. As soon as Severus and Lily had gotten home, he performed a quick and easy spell to return his hair back to its former glory.

Lily combed her fingers through his hair. "I sure did miss this, Sev."

"Missed what?" he asked.

"Your hair. I missed playing with it and the smell of it," she told him. Severus nodded as she continued to play with his hair.

He loved the feeling of Lily's fingers running through the locks of his hair. It felt really amazing. Lily sat down on the couch and Severus put his head in her lap. Severus closed his eyes as Lily started petting his hair again.

"So, what day do you think would be best?" Lily asked him.

"Day for what, Lil?"

"For our wedding, silly!"

"Oh," Severus breathed. "Right. How about July twelfth?"

"Why such a particular day, Sev?"

"That was the day I met you," he reminded her. "The day that you made that flower grow right out of your hand. Remember?"

"Oh, Sev," said Lily with tears in her eyes. "I can't believe that you could possible remember that."

"Why not? It was the day I met the prettiest and most stunning witch," said Severus. Lily's eyes started to overflow with tears. "Aw, Lil," Severus said as he sat up. "Please don't cry. I don't like seeing your beautiful green eyes so full of tears."

Severus held her and rocked her back and forth as she cried the happiest tears she ever cried.

"Did you know that there is a mirror that will show you things that you didn't think were possible?" Severus asked.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I read about it in this book called The Magick of Magickal Objects," informed Severus. "According to the book, if one were to look into this mirror you would be shown the deepest desires of your heart. You will be shown wonders."

"What do you think you would see, Sev?" Lily asked.

"I would see you, holding my hand with love in your eyes."

"Can the mirror show you what you already have?"

"The book says no. The happiest man alive can look into that mirror and see only himself, exactly the way he is."

"Then if you have what you want, then wouldn't you only see yourself?"

"No, I would still see you. Because I will always want you."

Severus leaned down too look into Lily's green eyes. They reminded him of lily pads, but they were glistening with soft tears. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Petunia was running around, dragging Lily everywhere she went. Petunia and Vernon were getting married at the end of the week. Severus helped around the house as much as he could. They got the cake finished and the napkins folded. The plates were ready and the punch was in the fridge.

"Severus," said Mrs. Evans, "You need a break. Go on, Lily and Petunia will be back soon. Go wait for them outside."

It was the last day before the wedding. Severus had gone out with Vernon earlier that day to pick up the suits. Severus was very happy for his soon to be sister in-law. She was going to have an extravagant wedding and she couldn't have picked a better man.

Petunia and Lily dove up to the house. Severus was waiting on the steps for them. They came back with boxes upon boxes of wedding supplies. Severus got up and took most of them in his hands. As he was in a muggle community, it was very dangerous to use magic outside of the house. Severus put the boxes down on the kitchen table and Lily took him by the hand and led him back outside.

They walked towards the river that Lily and Severus had frequented so much as children. Severus sat down in the grass and pulled Lily into his lap. They watched the fish swim up the river. Severus remembered when Lily and him had skipped rocks all the way across and had seen a deer on the other side.

"Do you remember that deer we saw?" Severus asked. "The doe?"

"Yes. She was so pretty. I wonder what ever happened to her," said Lily.

Severus gave out a deer call and a few moments later, two deer showed up. A mama doe and a little baby. He had the showings of antlers out of his scalp. Then a few moments later, the daddy buck showed up.

"See, Lil? That's her. You can see where that hunter nicked her ear," said Severus. "She has a family and a big strong buck to look after her and the baby."

"Oh, Sev. They look so happy together," Lily whispered. "Do you think we will ever be like that someday?"

"I know we will, Lil," responded Severus. "I am as happy as that buck was when he first laid his eyes on that doe. She was pretty then, and she's pretty now. Just like my doe."

Lily smiled at Severus. He was madly in love with her. There was no changing that. Night soon fell, and Severus and Lily looked at the stars on the way back home. There was a wedding to go to tomorrow and they knew that Petunia would be very angry with them if they were tired and irritable. As soon as they got home, Severus and Lily went straight to bed.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Severus woke up to the sound of feet running up and down the stairs. Lily was still in his arms, nice and warm. He kissed her forehead and she opened her eyes.

"Good morning, sunshine," Severus whispered. "Did you sleep well?"

"I slept brilliantly," Lily yawned. "How about you?"

"Never slept so amazingly in my life," he told her.

They got out of bed and put on their clothes for the wedding. Lily was in a lovely golden colored dress that went amazing with her vivid red hair. Severus was sporting a black and emerald tux with a gold tie. They walked out of the room hand in hand and down the stairs.

Mrs. Evans was waiting to ambush them with a camera. Severus and Lily smiled. They were finally allowed to step away from the camera and get ready to take their places for the wedding.

Lily was to be Petunia's maid of honor and Vernon had asked Severus to be his best man last year. They had become such great friends during the holidays. The song started and it was time for Severus and Lily to walk down the aisle. He couldn't believe that in less than a year, he and Lily were going to be walking down the aisle after everyone else.

They took their places at the front of the crowd, waiting for Vernon to walk Mrs. Evans down the aisle. Vernon's sister, Marge, was crying in the front row. A huge bull dog was sitting next to her. Mrs. Evans took her seat. Now it was Mr. Evans and Petunia's turn.

Petunia, though rather boney looking, was pretty in the dress that her and Lily had picked out. Severus was rather sure that Lily had done some last minute hair charm to give her gorgeous brown curls. When they got to the front, Mr. Evens placed Petunia's hand in Vernon's and went to sit next to his wife.

When they said "I do," every one clapped and cheered as they walked back down the aisle, arm in arm. It was a very beautiful wedding. Severus couldn't wait till his and Lily's.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Severus and Lily decided that it would be easier to just shrink down their luggage and Apperate to Platform 9 ¾ this year. They said their good byes in the living room. Mrs. Evans gave both Severus and Lily a kiss.

"Study hard," said Mr. Evans. "It's your last year at Hogwarts. Make sure you both behave."

"Dad," said Lily, "since when have me and Sev ever misbehaved?"

Mr. and Mrs. Evans just smiled and gave them on last hug before they Apperated to the Hogwarts Express.

The scarlet steam engine was just as beautiful as ever. Severus and Lily walked around, saying hi to friends that they didn't get a chance to see over the summer. With being so busy with their own wedding to plans and Petunia's, they never had a chance to even send an owl.

Severus and Lily, unlike many of the other students, had already put on their school robes before they had left the house. There was no need to travel into the muggle world as they were both over seventeen and knew how to Apperate. Severus kept fiddling with his robe.

"Sev," said Lily after five minutes of him fastening and refastening the clasps on the front of his robes. "Stop. You look great."

Severus smiled and took her hand again as they climbed onto the train. They found an empty compartment and sat down, waiting for the train to finally leave the station. They could hear mothers telling their children to behave.

"Can you believe it, Sev?" Lily asked. "Our last year at Hogwarts? It feels like yesterday that you had told me that I was a witch."

"Yeah, I know," responded Severus. "It feels like yesterday that I met the girl of my dreams."

Lily blushed and sat closer to Severus. "Sev," said Lily softly, "when did you decide that you loved me?"

"It was when we were growing up," he told her. "When you and Petunia were playing in the park, jumping higher and farther than any of the other kids from the swings, that's when I fell in love with you. Even if you didn't show any magical talent at all, I would still have fallen for you."

"Oh, Sev," whispered Lily. "How did you get to be such a romantic?"

"Definitely didn't learn anything from my old man," Severus chuckled. "I think it must have been when I was hanging out with Lucius Malfoy all those years ago. He was swooning Narccissa Black for a long time. And I heard that they were going to get married this winter."

"Wasn't there a rumor about him becoming a Death Eater?" Lily asked.

"Yeah. I think he is too," sighed Severus. "Poor Lucius. He was always such a great friend too. A prefect and a nice guy. I hope he will see the error of his ways soon. Before it's too late for him and his family."

"I would hate to be the ones who have to track him down. Wouldn't you, Sev?"

"Especially since he was a friend of mine," Severus responded. "But that's fine. It's you and me, now, Lil."

Severus held Lily all the way to Hogwarts. He found it rather interesting that Potter and his friends never stopped by to say hi. He guessed that Remus had told James and Sirius to leave Severus and Lily alone this year. Or maybe they decided to Apperate to Hogsmade and just wait there for the train to arrive with the rest of their class mates. Severus had tried to convince Lily of this idea but she was determined to travel to Hogwarts on the train for one last time.


	16. Author

AN: Hello fans of WILFS! I have been uploading all of the chapters in sets of fives so that you all can get a

gander as to what to expect next. I have been very busy lately with work and school so it will be

quite some time before I get chapters 16-20 up. I apologize for you hopeful fans out there. I am

also in the middle of moving to a new place so much of my time will not be spent writing WILFS.

Remember to look back about once a week to see if I have updated the story. Lots of love to you

fans out there!

~AnjieSlyFox~


End file.
